1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to refuse compacting for recycling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recycling compactor including multiple refuse containers, housed in a configuration for use within the confined area such as an oil rig, and allowing selective separation of types of refuse for compacting and recycling.
2. General Background
One of the continuous problems of work undertaken on an oil drilling rig or oil production platform is the problem of a limited amount of space in which to operate. As can be expected, in the enormous amount of work that takes place on such a rig or platform, waste is generated at a high rate, and there is an ever-pressing need for a system that can allow for the containerization of the waste and removal of the waste from the rig or platform for recycling. This process, of course, must be undertaken within a confined ar a, yet remove a great quantity of waste on a continuing basis.
A widely used system of eliminating and packaging waste everywhere, from the home to industry, is the use of trash compactors. Trash compacting, for example, on an oil rig or platform, is a very useful alternative in assuring that waste materials are confined to a reduced area, and can be hauled off within a container. However, waste materials resulting from oil exploration and production are quite varied, and range from quite hazardous materials to harmless materials such as glass or paper. Therefore, in striving to recycle the various components of refuse in this industry requires that the components be separated at their source, in order to begin the recycling process, and furthermore that each of the components after being separated be compacted in order to accommodate the various types of waste materials within the confined area such as an oil exploration and production platform. After the materials have been compacted as individual components of the refuse, the materials can then be easily removed from the area, and proceed further in the recycling process.
Several patents were found in the art which address the question of compacting in general, for example in multiple containers, the most pertinent being as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO.: PATENTEE: TITLE: ______________________________________ 3,765,148 Ippolito et al. "Containers And Liners For Use In Compacting Systems Or The Like" 4,526,095 Rewitzer "Process And Apparatus For The Automatic Depositing And Pressing Of Continuous Tows" 3,726,211 Gladwin "Trash Compactor" 3,680,478 Beachner, Jr. et "Refuse Container" al. 2,984,957 Lundgren "Plant For Collecting Rubbish From Rubbish- Chutes In Open Containers" 3,808,967 Fair et al. "Trash Compactor" ______________________________________